Trunked communication systems are known in the art. In general such systems include a resource controller (which may be centrally located or distributed) that manages communications between communication units (such as fixed location, mobile, and portable two-way radios) on a plurality of communication resources (such as frequency pairs or TDM time slots) that are supported by a plurality of corresponding repeaters.
A number of such systems are available, including the Smartnet and Privacy Plus systems from Motorola, the Clearchannel LTR system from E. F. Johnson, and the Sixteen Plus and Sweet Sixteen systems from General Electric.
In general, such systems tend to operate independent of one another. Therefore, a communication unit located in a first system will generally not be able to communicate with a second communication unit located in a second communication system.
Some prior art systems interlink one or more communication systems through use of an appropriate dedicated landline. So configured, communication units in different communication systems may be able to communicate with one another. Such an approach, however, poses several disadvantages, including increased cost and relative inflexibility. In addition, even when so linked, such solutions do not readily accommodate group calls.
A need exists for a system and method for economically and flexibly interlinking two or more communication systems to allow group calls.